Because You Loved Me
by Brightfire15
Summary: Sam's been acting strangely of late and Dean's determined to find out why. How will he react when he discovers his little brother's musical secret? One-shot songfic to Michael Ball's "Because You Loved Me." Read and Review!


Because You Loved Me

Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_

It was one of those times when Sam and Dean were by themselves while their father was away. John was handling a routine salt-and-burn by himself while his boys stayed at home. Sam was in the middle of his senior year of high school and Dean was relaxing after their last hunt had worn him right out. Or at least, he was supposed to be relaxing.

Dean was concerned about Sam. For the past week or so, Sam had been acting strange. Sam had always been a bookworm and preferred school to hunting, but he seemed to be doing almost nothing else lately. He was coming home late from school, spending more time with his nose in his binder where he kept his papers, and staying up late doing who knew what.

Dean had tried talking to Sam about it, but Sam had pulled the puppy-dog eyes and managed to avoid Dean's questions all together. Whatever it was Sam was up to, he wasn't discussing it.

Dean checked the clock for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. It was a quarter to seven. Sam had left half an hour ago, claiming he was going to help a friend study for a test. Normally, Dean believed that, knowing was nerdy little genius his brother was, but now he wasn't quite sure.

He got up from his seat, only to accidentally knock over Sam's spare binder; that was on the table next to him.

The binder fell to the ground and caused it to open and the papers to fly everywhere. Sighing, Dean knelt down and scooped up the papers and was about to put them back when he suddenly frowned when he saw what was on the papers. Not study sheets for school, but handwritten sheets of music for the piano. They were all in Sam's handwriting.

Dean's jaw dropped. "Sammy did this?" he whispered to himself. _I didn't even know Sam played an instrument, much less wrote music! _"Why wouldn't he tell me about this?"

_Because you'd tease him or call him a girl or something_, said a nagging little voice in his head.

Even more curious, Dean rummaged through Sam's bag and after locating his brother's datebook, he flipped it until he came upon the current date. He was stunned to see that written on the current date in Sam's handwriting were the words, "_Talent show—my performance at ten to eight—need to be there at seven p.m._"

That was a shocker. Sam was a total geek when it came to school and books, and he enjoyed soccer from time to time, but this? This was just beyond anything they were used to.

"That's it, I'm calling one of his friends," said Dean. He dialed the number of Sam's friend, Mike. Before too long, the phone picked up. "Hey, Mike, it's Dean Winchester, Sam's brother. Listen; do you know where Sammy is?"

"_Yeah, he's at the high school. Why do you ask? Didn't Sam tell you?_"

"Tell me what?" asked Dean, wondering just what it was Sam was up to.

"_He's performing at the talent show tonight. You've got to come see this, man. Show starts in a few minutes._"

Dean was stunned as he thanked Mike for his time and then hung up the phone. Sam was performing at the talent show at the high school? Why hadn't he said anything?

_That does it; I'm going to head over there now and find out just what the heck is going on_. He was not going to miss his little brother's performance. It was a quarter to seven. He could make it on time. Quickly, he grabbed his jacket and drove off.

When Dean arrived at the high school, it was quite crowded, but he managed to find a seat up in the balcony where Sam wouldn't see him. He watched the show and waited impatiently for Sam to come on stage. Finally, Sam's music teacher got onto the stage to announce the last performer.

"Our last contestant tonight is Sam Winchester, who will be playing piano and singing a song which he wrote himself. Ladies and gentleman, in all my years as a teacher, I've never seen a youth so dedicated to his work and family as this young man is. So, let's give a big round of applause for Sam Winchester."

The audience burst into applause as the curtain rose and Sam appeared on the stage. He was sitting on a stool in front of the school's piano, wearing the nicest clothes he had. Before he began performing, he spoke into the microphone.

"Before I start, I'd just like to dedicate this song to my older brother, Dean. Dean would probably say I'm being a total girl right now, but Dean is my hero. He's always taken care of me, he's always there for me and there's no one else I admire more than him," said Sam. "It's because of Dean that I'm where and who I am today. So, this is my way of saying thanks."

The lights dimmed and then Sam began playing the piano as he started singing in a beautiful, clear voice.

"_For all those times you stood by me  
>For all the truth that you made me see<br>For all the joy you brought to my life  
>For all the wrong that you made right<em>

_For every dream you made come true  
>For all the love I found in you<br>I'll be forever thankful_

_You're the one who held me up  
>Never let me fall<br>You're the one who saw me through  
>Through it all<em>

_You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<em>

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
>You touched my hand I could touch the sky<br>I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
>You said no star was out of reach<em>

_You stood by me and I stood tall  
>I had your love, I had it all<br>I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe, I don't know that much  
>But I know this much is true<br>I was blessed because  
>I was loved by you<em>

_You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<em>

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

_You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me  
>The light in the dark, shining your love into my life<br>You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth  
>My world is a better place because of you<em>

_You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<em>

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

_You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<em>

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>

_I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>."

As the audience burst into cheers and loudly applauded, Dean's cheeks were wet with tears as he stood up and whistled loudly and applauded. He couldn't believe Sam had done that. He knew Sam looked up to him and they were close, but to do all this was just beyond words.

Dean quickly wiped away his tears before heading down, trying to catch his little brother after Sam claimed first prize in the show.

_You really love chick-flick moments, don't you, Sammy?_

He lost track of Sam, but eventually found him leaving the music store, just a few blocks away from the high school and he was carrying a small bag.

Dean pulled up alongside the street in the Impala and stuck his head out the window. "Hey, Sammy, I caught your performance. Can I have your autograph?"

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin and when he saw it was Dean speaking to him, he went white. "Dean! What're you doing here? I-I can explain—! I—" but he stopped talking when Dean got of the car, smiling.

"Calm down, Sam," said Dean. "It's okay."

Sam settled down a little, but he still rubbed the back of his neck, like he always did when he was nervous. "How'd you find out, anyway?"

"I accidentally knocked over one of your binders and I saw your music notes. I got curious, so I checked your datebook, and after I called your friend Mike and he told me you were performing tonight," said Dean. "The only thing I want to know right now is why didn't you tell me about this?"

Sam looked down and seemed quite uncomfortable. "I guess I thought you'd laugh at me or call me a girl or something like that. I mean, a Winchester who not only sings, but also plays and writes music? Come on."

Dean squeezed his shoulder. "Well, you are a total girl, but I'm not going to laugh at you. The only thing I'm going to do is say thanks."

Sam smiled. "Anytime."

Dean smiled back. "So, what'd you buy at the music store?" he asked.

"Well, the prize for winning the talent show was twenty-five dollars and I used it to get you this." He handed Dean the bag he was carrying. "Happy Birthday, Dean."

Dean was surprised yet again. He'd forgotten all about his birthday. Sam clearly hadn't. Quickly, he opened the box to find the latest cassette tapes of his favorite music groups.

"No way," he said.

Sam nodded as his smile grew wider.

"Thanks, Sam," said Dean. He put his gift inside the Impala before hugging Sam tight and then giving him a brotherly noogie, which made them both laugh.

"So, hungry?" asked Dean, when they broke apart.

"Starving," admitted Sam.

"Then what say we go out for burgers and pie and play a couple games of pool? My treat," said Dean.

"Sure," said Sam, as he got into the car.

Dean smiled as he drove them to one of the local restaurants. _Do I have the best little brother or what?_

Sam probably didn't know it, but his song went both ways. Dean was the way he was because Sam was the best little brother ever and had always been there for him. Perhaps the real truth was, they were everything they were because they were brothers who stood by each other no matter what.

_I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me.<span>_


End file.
